


Drinking Time

by ChibiStarr



Category: Den lengste reisen | The Longest Journey
Genre: Crack, Kian is absolutely ridiculous, M/M, more like general silliness than anything, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiStarr/pseuds/ChibiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebels are all drinking, and it turns out that Kian is the kind of person they really, really do not want to see drunk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly lazy and terrible at posting all my Kian/Likho things here. But have another!

Laughter filled the room, one that would normally be from a group of people but this time it was all one voice laughing raucously above all the others, bringing the voices to a halt as they stared at its owner. Mostly because they never, ever heard its owner laugh like that before. Had they even heard him laugh at all? Maybe a chuckle or two, but laughing was…simply not-Kian-Alvane. Apparently he held it all in until he got drunk off of Ulvic’s finest barrel of Merry Minstrum because it was all coming out in waves.

It made them all _stare_ and take in the expression that wasn’t a scowl or thoughtful look for once; he was smiling and it changed the Azadi’s face in every way that should have been impossible. It made his skin seen brighter and his pale eyes sparkled through the haze of alcohol, making him seem younger and so much less intimidating than he usually was. They might have relished in it if not for the fact that the drunk Apostle ended up trying to hug everyone and would stop giggling and making jokes at everything. It was  _too_ bubbly and infectious and Kian had a bad habit of hugging people and wanting to be close to them when he was drunk.

Particularly Likho, and all it did was spike the Dolmari’s level of annoyance through the roof. Thankfully he was a bit drunk too so he tolerated it more but at the same time Likho was famous for snapping on a hair trigger when alcohol was in his system. Even for Likho, though, it seemed that he was being unusually patient with Kian hanging off of him all the time.  

That was until Kian tried to kiss him and actually managed to, right in front of everyone, until Likho pushed him away with an offended noise of disgust. He only got so far thought because Kian was pressing right back again, protests slurring through his lips as he did.

“Likhoooo,” he drawled, his Azadi accent coming so thickly that it was impossible to understand him. To Likho it was annoying in the extreme and sounded like he was talking with his mouth full. “Why do you push me away so much, Likho, you know I love you!”

Just like that. No dramatic confession after a long fight, no last minute words before they might face their doom against their enemies, just one sloppy declaration after swallowing down a few glasses of ale. Likho seemed to be a mix of angered and surprised, as if he couldn’t quite decide how he wanted to feel.

But Kian felt great! Happy, even! Not just the normal sort of “happy” that he had come to live with recently but as if a little sun had been born in his heart. The light of the Goddess! Did he say that out loud? He could see people rolling their eyes and some laughing as well, like they sometimes did when he talked about the Goddess and all her glory.

“Be quiet about your Goddess, Apostle,” Likho growled in his ear, unamusement thick in his tone. “Not everyone tolerates it.”

Kian had to blink a few times before he could focus on him. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, letting his hand hold his chin upright. “I don’t even know when I’m speaking, honestly, it’s like I know I’m thinking things but I’m not really aware that I’m saying them and that could be bad soon I’ll start to turn into Enu and—“

“What’s wrong with being me?” Enu demanded, snapping her head up from where it was currently rubbing into Jakai’s shoulder and nearly knocking him in the chin to look at Kian. Her ears swiveled around, this way and that, like the feelers on an insect. “I’m cool! I mean I’m a Zhid and Zhids are pretty cool! I know you’re like a super big burly Apostle and all but I mean you’d be so much cooler as a Zhid too because you get all the fur and I could d—“  whatever else she was about to say was lost as a hand closed around her mouth. Probably for the better. If she already had no filters when she was sober, a drunk Enu might have been a terror while speaking.

Likho snorted a laugh that was soon interrupted by two arms snaking around him and pulling him closer. “Alvane!” he snapped, trying to push away while holding his mug. Gods of old dammit, he was far too clingy and persistent! And he seemed to be adopting Enu’s habit of rubbing his face into his fabric, except he still smelled like sweat and spices and Bidlan help him if Kian was going to stay this close to him all night he didn’t think he could drag the both of them away subtly. That smell always drove him insane, something exotic and spicy that licked across his nerves like a cat’s tongue. “Go away,” he growled and managed to duck out of the arms before they could hug him again. Except this time they were chasing him.

“I’m sorry!” Kian tried to apologize, his fingers finding the other’s shirt. Except he was laughing the whole time, showing those brilliantly white teeth against his bronzed skin and it ruined the fire in them considerably. “I know I’m probably being annoying but I love you and just want to hold you close and—“ Likho would not dare put his hand near Kian’s mouth, but stuffing a piece of bread into it would have to do. The Apostle mumbled indignantly around it as he chewed before swallowing it down with another swig of his ale. Oh _great_ he was just getting more alcohol in his system.

Not that Kian minded the slightest. Actually the bread was tasty and so was the beer and Likho was here with him! Everything was all right, all they had to do now was play dart like the pubs in Azadir did (using something else aside from the usual magical effigies that his comrades played with) and it would all be perfect! “We need darts!” he said loudly, getting looks from everyone. “And a blowgun!”

“Don’t you already b—“ How Enu got her mouth free no one would know, but it was quickly rectified.

Likho glared into his mug before drinking the rest of it down. He needed a lot more if he was to deal with Alvane _and_ the Zhidling. A touch around his missing eye made him sputter and nearly choke and only Kian ducking out of the way of the blow that came swinging for his head saved him from being knocked unconscious. “I just wanted to touch it!”  he defended himself, clumsily grabbing Likho’s other arm. It was true that he had always been fascinated by Likho’s missing eye. Why didn’the just wear an eyepatch like Bachim did? (“I didn’t want to!”) Why was it even gone in the first place? (“That’s none of your concern!”) Did it hurt when the hole was touched? (“I’ll rip out your eye then you can find out for yourself!”) It was so black and big in his head and Kian knew he had stared at it quite a lot at first, the whole thing being extremely distracting at times, but now it just faded to curiosity. He wanted to poke it again, so how far back the hole really went.

He hoped he didn’t say that out loud. But, seeing as Likho’s expression didn’t change, he did not. Ah, good! Likho was still spitting cuses at him and swearing to kill him and it was very annoying, why not make him shut up with bread too?

Or lips. That would work. Another kiss quickly put him to a halt (Enu whistling from somewhere) and he relished in the feeling. Oh he did love the feeling of those lips. They were divine and soft and so warm against his own.

Until they bit down on him.


End file.
